


【Breddy】我是一根唧唧

by Loya



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loya/pseuds/Loya
Summary: 傻吊欢乐，不带脑子，极其ooc，愉快au联动文





	【Breddy】我是一根唧唧

唧唧，没错，我说是一根唧唧，人类的。  
    我的主人，是个小提琴家。当小提琴家的唧唧的好处可能就是每天都能伴着古典音乐入眠吧……虽然小时候多数都是锯木头和杀鸡声。  
   从我主人记事开始，我就有自己的想法了…别大惊小怪，其实每个器官都有自己的想法…跟何况我是如此重要的一个呢。  
   当唧唧这个事吧，说轻松也轻松，比如青春期之前几乎不需要我干什么，就算这个时候我的主人偶尔好奇摸摸我，我也可以软趴趴的瘫着。  
   但是一到青春期，兄弟，真可是天堂和地狱同时存在啊…不仅每天你都需要早起站得好好的，还必须受着被摸的快感尽量忍耐不至于太快软掉，不然很可能被嫌弃呢。有时候，大半夜的还必须立马醒过来应对各种画满胸和屁股的图画，更过分的时候还有男人的屁股！  
   即使我这样兢兢业业，我也没得到什么好。我的主人——brett yang，依旧对于我每日站岗的行为f词汇不离口…真搞不懂现在青春期的小孩是怎么学会这么多脏话的？  
   我觉得肯定都怪那个老是不请自来，拉琴像杀鸡一样的兔牙小屁孩！

 

    “brett，你看！我拿到了最新的漫威漫画！要不要我借你看啊~”  
    “不用了，我对漫画没兴趣。你不是说来我家练琴的吗？你的琴呢？”拜托了，他拉琴和杀鸡一样放过我这个可怜的唧唧吧。  
    “嘿，兄弟，那只是我来找你玩的借口。你怎么这么古板？”这叫正经！  
    “你的空弦拉完了吗？下次上课你还得上？”  
    “能不提了吗？我真搞不懂我妈为什么非要让我学小提琴，她明明又念着让我以后当医生…不觉得很矛盾吗？”  
     巴拉巴拉，这个小屁孩总是能拉着我主人聊个不停，连主人和我亲密接触的时间都都剥夺了…我居然开始有点想念以前的各色皮肤图画了。现在我主人都已经好几个月没有理过我了…这大概就是唧生的滑铁卢吧。  
    

     剧弦，剧弦，调音，调音，这大概就是学小提琴的全部了吧。说实在的，虽然我不喜欢那个晃着兔牙的boy，但是他的音准是不错的，主人的现在的琴全部都承包给他调了。  
    “嘿，brett，你就不能自己调琴吗？”  
    “谁叫我有这么好的伙伴呢~热心又音准~是吧~Edward Chen ”  
    “是是是，亲爱的Brett yang，我很乐意为你服务。”  
    “我一会请你喝奶茶总行了吧？”主人甩了甩帽衫绳，玩了起来。  
     “我要少糖的，真不知道你是这么喝下去那么多甜到发腻的加糖奶茶……bro，你该少喝点，小心蛀牙！我给你说看牙医超可怕的！我爸就是！”  
    “你好好调，你听听，你的A String都快和E String一样了！”  
     “你说什么！”

 

    兔牙boy，我刚刚夸过你音准，立马打我脸。但是我还来不来吐槽更多，突然我就感觉的一阵天旋地转，我的主人被兔牙boy扑倒摔到了地上…  
    夏天薄薄的一层短裤，什么都阻隔不了。然后我就感觉到了一个熟悉的触感，炽热又坚硬………我还听到一声熟悉的唧唧语“hello，你好~”

     这……这……这tm是兔牙boy的唧唧压着我吗！！！！  
     但是我的主人还没意识到我的窘境，还伸手去挠兔牙boy的痒痒。兔子躲闪着，他们两玩闹扭打起来，全然不顾我的危机。  
      “你好啊！我是eddy的唧唧，你还好吗？怎么不说话？”  
       说你妈！好你妈！你先给我解释！你为什么是硬的！！！你为什么抵着我！！别以为我没看过只有唧唧搞唧唧的图画里才会这样！我也是一个非常有理论知识的唧唧！别想骗我！！！  
      “啊，对了，不好意思啊~我主人貌似喜欢你主人~所以我现在~嘿嘿嘿~我们都是唧唧一定能好好相处的~”

       “我不要！！”

        brett！你个白痴主人，快点别挠了！你知不知道兔牙boy的唧唧想上我！啊呸！不对！是兔牙boy的唧唧想上你啊！啊呸！也不对！！！是兔牙boy想上你啊！你别玩了！！  
       感谢上帝，我终于感觉到压着我的重量消失了，兔牙boy笑呵呵的拉起坐在地上的brett。如果他的唧唧没有跟着他一笑一笑的在抖的话就更好了…  
       
       “好了好了，我错了eddy，天也快黑了，小提琴调好就走吧，我带你去喝我最喜欢的那家。”  
       兔牙boy三下五除二把琴调好，利索的收拾起来。只有我还在为刚刚的事久久不能释怀，唧生苦。  
       “brett，我不能去了，我妈让我快点回家补数学，你自己去吧。”  
       “好吧，我还省下了一杯自己喝~”  
       “bro，明天见！”兔牙boy看了一眼我主人，一脸有事又不敢说，最后还是背着包哒哒哒的跑走了。  
        主人看着消失的背影，无奈的笑了笑。  
        你刚刚知道他对我做了什么吧！你还笑！你这样会失去我的！你知道他唧唧刚刚给我说啥了吗！！那小子喜欢你啊！  
         主人拿起装好的包…将刚刚装好的小提琴拿了出来，却没有任何要拉的意思。他拨弄着琴弦，一遍又一遍，回味着什么傻笑起来…  
        我则感觉到自己开始渐渐发烫，燥热起来…这个感觉是！   
        完了，我的主人对小提琴会硬，我该怎么办，在线等。  
        “傻子”  
        主人看着小提琴喃喃自语，我却仿佛知道了什么……我就知道！我这辈子是注定要和那个啰嗦的唧唧相处了！  
         
        怀春而望，少年情事。  
        我管不着，反正我只是个唧唧而已。  
 


End file.
